


The Queen's Ronin

by Private95



Series: Tomb Raider One-Shots [1]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on a fanart from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Ronin

“…and that’s why I want you to be extremely polite with the ambassador.” Shogun waited for an answer, but none came. Turning his head the ruler glared at the young girl by his right side. “Himiko?” Nothing. “Himiko!”

“Yes, father. I understand. And I will.”

“Good.” The man looked ahead again, motioning for the men to move faster.

They moved in their carriage through the streets of the streets of the city, people bow to them, not daring to rise till the carriage passed them.

Himiko looked out of the window. She knew that people were afraid. Afraid of her father, of his samurais, of their family if general.

She liked to think about how she will rule. She would be strict, but understanding. She would listen to her people before making any decision. She wanted to be a truly fair ruler. She wanted her people to love and respect her because of her deeds and not because of the fear. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t noticed how they arrived to the palace. 

* * *

 

That arrogant impudent rude mutt dared to talk to her… _her_! The future queen like that?! In that disrespectful tone! Who did he think he was?!

She spurred her horse to go faster, riding deep in to the forest, to her favorite place. A small pound, hidden deep in the Sakura forest. Slowing her stallion down, she looked at a figure that was seating on her rock.

The figure was wearing old, a bit ragged closes and an old sugegasa. Near the figure, by the rock, laid a katana and a yumi.

The princess dismounted and headed towards the stranger. Stepping on a branch she startled the figure. The stranger looked over his shoulder, his eyes still hidden by the sugegasa. But he, nevertheless, saw who was in front of him. In the next moment the figure hopped off the rock and felt on his knees before her.

“May the Sun shine upon you, Your Highness.” That caught her attention. The voice wasn’t the one of a man, but of a woman.

“Take your sugegasa off.” She said, folding her arms on her stomach. She saw the figure tense, but obeyed nonetheless. The princess couldn’t help but take in a breath of surprise.

The woman before her didn’t look much older than her. She had long brown hair and matching eyes. Her face was one of a beauty Himiko had yet to see. But that woman was different.

“You are not from this land.” The princess stated.

“Yes, Your Higness.”

“Who are you?”

“A sword without a master.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m a Ronin, Princess.”

“A Ronin?”

“I was brought to this land when I was a child and sold to my Master. He saw me as a warrior and not as a concubine I was meant to be.” The woman answered, her head bowed deep.

“What happened to your master?”

“He died and I couldn’t save him.” Himiko saw the woman clinging at her clothes till her knuckles white.

“Who was your master?”

“Daimyo. Asano Naganori.”

“Ah-h. I see. I feel sorry for this loss. He was a man of honor.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

“What is your name, Ronin?”

“Yoko.” 

* * *

 

A bright laughter ran through the Sakura forest. It’s been almost a year now since the day Himiko met Yoko.

Almost every day the princess would sneak out of the palace, take her horse and ride to that forest, to that pound. Yoko was always happy to see her.

Each day she would tell the Princess a new story. The one she’d never heard before. About samurais from the other part of the world. People called them knights. About the beauty of the country Yoko came from.

One day, after yet another story, Himiko asked the Ronin:

“What is your real name?”

“Does it really matter to you, Your Highness?”

“I want to know.”

“My real name may not serve your taste and your ear, Your Highness.”

“That is for me to decide. Now tell me.”

“Lara. My name is Lara.”

Neither could tell when was that moment when their relationship grew to something more than a Ronin with a lot of stories to tell and a Princess always willing to listen.

And there they were. Chasing each other, hiding behind blossoming trees, laughing and feeling more happy than the two had ever been.

Lara smiled, catching the princess in her arms and lifting her off the ground. Himiko smiled back, bringing her arms around the Ronin’s neck. It never failed to amaze her at how strong the other woman was.

Their kisses were light. Each of them knowing that they shouldn’t be doing that. But neither could stop.

“Do you want to hear another story?”

“To tell the truth, I want you to tell me what names your people choose for women.”

“Why?”

“I want to choose one for myself.”

“But you already have the most beautiful name in this world.”

“You have two names! Why can’t your future Queen have two as well?!” Himiko raised her voice in a playful anger. Only smile betraying her play.

“Then let me choose a name for you.” Lara lowered the Princess carefully, till her feet touched the ground. She then looked at the pound, deep in her thoughts.

Himiko was stubborn and impatient. Those were her two traits that she was least proud of. But it was taking Lara way too long to come up with the name. Was it really that difficult?

“Samantha.” She blinked. That came out unexpected. “The name Samantha will suit you perfectly.” 

* * *

 

“May the Sun shine upon The Queen.”

Himiko glared at the man before her. She remembered him. That arrogant ambassador. And here he was, kneeling before her. She inhaled sharply. She really didn’t want to deal with him, but sadly, she didn’t have a choice.

She looked at her right. A samurai. Her personal guard stood by her side. A strong hand on the handle of the sword. Probably that samurai was the only reason that was stopping her from throwing that impudent man out of her palace. She promised to the samurai to be patient, but, turned out, it was more difficult than she thought.

When it was finally over, Himiko stormed out of her throne room, followed by her guard.

“You did well, My Queen.”

“I really wanted to order to throw him out of here.”

“It would have not did you justice.” The samurai smiled. The Queen stopped and turned to face her guard.

“You understand that only because of you I did not throw him out.”

“I know.” The samurai smiled. Himiko stepped closer to the warrior, taking the helmet off. Lara smiled and just let her. She took the helmet from her Queen’s hands, leaning in closer. Smiling down at the Queen, Lara bowed her head, capturing her lips in a long, loving kiss. Himiko smiled against her samurai’s lips, leaning in, revealing in the feeling.

“But let us agree that it only did us all good.”

She knew from the day she could understand what people were saying around her that she would be the ruler. She would be the one seating on that golden throne. But no one ever told her that she would fall in love with a Ronin, not to mention a woman. But she didn’t care, nor did her subjects.

She was different from her father. The one who used armies, wars and threats to make his power unquestioning. She used diplomacy, negotiations. Her land prospered. Her people didn’t know what starving was.

She knew only two things for sure: she was the ruler her people were waiting for; and that the woman in front of her was the only light in her life, the only reason stopping her throwing those, who thought low of her in the past, out of her palace.

“You have another meeting, Your Majesty.” Lara nodded respectfully, putting her helmet back on.

“Sam.” The samurai looked the Queen in the eyes. “We agreed that when we are alone you call me Sam. Or did you forget that, Lara?”

“I did not, Sam. I did not.”


End file.
